


Altean Magic Shop

by Ritsu_ka



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Magic Shop, klance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-23 02:17:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17674529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ritsu_ka/pseuds/Ritsu_ka
Summary: There's a strange shop going around the city. It's named "Altean Magic Shop" and it ensures its clients 100% satisfaction, promising they'll find everything they're looking for, even if they aren't in need of anything.Keith, a 22 year old guy, has a first really weird encounter with that shop's annoying salesman.From there on, a series of strange events start to happen around that shop. Keith will inevitably get drown into it, and he'll end up teaming up with that annoying salesman to uncover the mysteries that the "magic shop" is hiding.





	Altean Magic Shop

**Author's Note:**

> This is for a secret santa, hope you like it!  
> Also this is not my first language so please spare me ~
> 
> Update: Fixed some errors, if you see more please tell me :)

_"Magic shop is psychodramatic technique that exchanges fear for a positive attitude"_

 

* * *

 

The first time he saw it, there was snow.

There were snowflakes decorating hair, locks dancing and swirling around.

The first time he saw it, there was fog.

There were red nose and ears, accompanied by covered hands and neck.

****

The very first time he saw it, there was wind.

There was a freezing wind and a whipped cold face.

****

At the very first time he saw it, there was a bewitching white horizon, and dimly glowing in the distance, an enchantic neon blue light.

And as if it was calling him, he wandered. He wandered to that warm light with steady steps, hair decorated by snow flakes, locks swirling around. He arrived with his red nose and ears, covered hands and neck.

And when he finally saw it, the scenery mesmerized him. He had never seen something as beautiful as that. The aura it exhuded was calming and strangely nostalgic, almost as if it resembled... home.

****

_His home_.

****

The freezing cold wind didn't whip his face that time; it became warm instead. It carefully caressed his cheeks, making them blush.

He then felt all his fears disappear, all his insecurities dissipate. And before he was able to wonder, he was attracted again by a gentle whisper.

****

He was spellbound.

****

He went in without hesitation, door ringing a pair of bells before closing. Snowflakes fell to the floor, and nose and ears warmed up. He didn't even need to take a look around to know he was at the right place. As always, he never got wrong following his instincts.

A voice greeted him from the other side of the counter, and it didn't take him too long to recognize it.

He smiled.

****

At the other side of the door, outside, the freezing wind continued swirling, stirring the snowflakes. The trace of steps that was left behind started to evaporate, and the floor was again covered in snow, as if nothing ever happened.

Looking from the distance, dimly glowing in the enchanting white horizon, was a warm blue neon sign, faintly visible.

In cursive letters it read: ' _Altean Magic Shop_ '

****

And it was really,

truly,

a magic shop indeed.

****

* * *

 

Christmas season is now long gone. There aren't anymore lights, nor christmas trees, nor lively shopping in the streets. The city has returned to the same cold, grey and solitary place it was before. It might be dull for some, but Keith really appreciates that.

It's not like he doesn't like christmas. Hell, this year was even one of the best he's had. He had a party organized by Shiro and his best friend, Allura, which turned out to be really nice. They invited Keith's friends, Pidge and Hunk, and they played lots of table games, engulfed lots of food and took lots of pictures. And that was good. They even went out for christmas shopping together, and surprisingly Keith ended up pretty satisfied by the presents he bought but... god, choosing those presents was truly a pain.

But he's free of that now, and he's thankful it finally ended. Now that he's going for his early morning walk with Kosmo —his lovely dog— he breathes nothing more than tranquility and peace, and he loves that atmosphere. There's no more crowds, no more noises... nothing that disturbs him, just Keith and his mind.

"Hello!"

As stated before, _nothing_ that disturbs him, exactly what he needs right now before going to work.

He remembers how different it was going through this exact street on Christmas season, where he found hard to avoid passerbys with Kosmo. The dog just took to much space and there was no way to walk alongside him without losing track and getting stuck. It usually was fine to...

"Sir, excuse me!"

It _usually_ was fine to change the route so that Kosmo could walk comfortably, but the entrance to his apartment was the problem. It was always too crowded, and there was no way to go around it. That's what he got for living at a really centrical location of the city. Sadly on the way Kosmo got usually squished and stepped some—

"Hey! Mullet boy, I'm calling you!"

_God_. Didn't Keith make the ignoring thing really obvious? Who couldn't hear that high-pitched voice from such a distance? He just wanted to continue his path as quickly as possible. He liked to take his time walking with Kosmo, yes, but he didn't like to take too long either. Stopping was absolutely not in his plans.

But what plans does Keith even follow? He sighs, and decides to finally stop walking. He didn't need distractions before, and he doesn't need them now either. But maybe going up to the annoying salesman and telling him he's not interested is the quickest way to make him shut up. Besides, he doesn't seem to get how his ignore glare Works.

He turns around and it doesn't take much more than a couple of steps until he faces the guy. Well, his apron to be more specific.

Keith gets distracted by the curious dark blue apron he's wearing, something he didn't expect at all. It has " _Altean magic shop_ " written in big white letters, with a sketch of a lion head alongside it, small white stars all splattered around.

So space theme, huh.

"You're finally looking this way! God, I've been calling you for ages..."

He continues his scan upwards and he quickly finds his name tag. Keith frowns, confused.

'Lance' it says.

That sounds oddly familiar. Where has he heard that name before...? His apron's logo too, he feels like he's supposed to know where it's from. Maybe Allura told him about it or something? Maybe he's seen this salesman before, he usually walks around this street daily.

"... hard to hear from such a distance, I apologize"

Woah. Keith doesn't know which part of the speech he's lost, but one thing is clear: he sure is talkative.

Which is weird. He'd probably remember a chatterer like him. But he has just a vague sensation of knowing him, and at the same time, of not knowing him at all.

Anyway, none of that matters now. He just needs to tell him he's not interested and continue his path in peace.

"I don't have time for this... " he mumbles annoyed, in hopes he'd finally get the hint.

"It'll be just five minutes, okay sweetie?"

Yeah, apron guy clearly doesn't get it. He continues insisting even though Keith has put on an obvious 'shut up and go' face? Seriously, is he immune to everything or what.

Also ' _sweetie_ '? Is he kidding?

"Look, I gotta go," says Keith patiently, while looking at Kosmo. "Please stop calling me across the street, you're gonna give me a headache with that much shouting. Come on, buddy."

He turns around, but doesn't get time to get going without being interrupted again.

By... what was it...? Oh, yeah.

 

_Lance_.

****

"Wow, rude"

Of course he'd have a saying on this. Keith looks up, then sighs.

"Not a morning person, are we? Gotta control that tongue, man."

This time Keith turns, seriously irked for the first time. He turns while rolling his tongue and spitting anger.

"Well first of all having your annoying voice entering my ear at this time of day is—"

But then, he stops.

****

Lance gives him a superiority look, satisfied by the reaction. He starts talking with his same lively character again.

"What, did your dog bite your tongue or something? Oh, I know! You're shocked by how handsome I am, how silly of me! "

But Keith doesn't react to it, and doesn't say anything back. Actually, he... isn't able to talk, _at al_ l.

"I— I, uh..."

Apron guy starts wandering his eyes around, confused. Now that is weird.

"Yeah...?" he asks cautiously.

Keith doesn't respond. Now that Lance takes a better look at him, he's got a really pale face, and his hands are shaking. His eyes are in shock, totally fixated on the front.

Woah, scary. 

"Hey man, you okay?" Lance asks, worried. He waves both his hands in front of him, in vane.

Nothing happens.

At no sign of movement or response, he tries to shake him next, grabbing him from the shoulders.

Again, zero. His eyes are still completely open, but he is gone. There's no blinking or any movement of some sort. Just his red hands, covered by fingerless gloves, shaking uncontrollably.

"Oh my god!

Now Lance's freaking out.

"Please mullet boy, stay with me!"

As a last resource, he grabs him from his cheeks and slaps them gently, tring to wake him up, or whatever it's _happening_ to him.

He'd rather not know.

"Hey hey, please respond...!"

Lance is trying to stay calm, but the rising pitch on his voice shows otherwise. He's started to panic quite a lot. He doesn't understand anything and it's really scary. And moreover, Coran's not here this morning! Damn it.

"Okay, that's it. Hang on there buddy, gonna call for help" mumbles while he nervously searches for his pone.

He finds it on his back pocket, but with his clumsy movements it falls to the floor. Great.

"Oh seriously, why is the world always against me...!"

He crouches to pick his phone up, and finds himself face to face with mullet boy's dog. It's a huge black dog, with lots of fur and golden sharp eyes. Weird enough, he's... pretty calm and relaxed. He has the head tilted to a side, with his tongue out. It's as if everything was normal.

"Hey cutie? You won't know what's happening to your owner, will you?"

The dog barks happily and licks his face, which confuses Lance even more.

"Yeah, I imagined".

For real. Does he really not care about his almost dying owner?

Maybe he hasn't noticed what's happening. He looks at the dog again, while he marks the emergency number. Yeah, that's totally not it. He's looking up with a totally welcoming glare and... Wait what.

Suddenly, the dog barks twice, and extends his paws into Keith's legs.

And after that, and voice.

A raspy and known voice comes.

****

_Mullet boy_.

****

"Is conversing with my dog amusing? You must be having a good time, that's for sure".

Apron guy stops midway and almost drops his phone. What in the world...? Is that...?

He gets up hurriedly and looks up, where mullet boy stands, perfectly fine. And as if nothing ever happened, or so it seems; he's got that smug look on his face that makes Lance frown, and his arms crossed, covering the redness of his hands.

Oh yeah, total and perfectly fine.

"Don't scare me like that!" shouts Lance at him once he processes everything, pointing a finger at his chest totally angered. "I can't believe you scared me like that! Thank goodness you're fine!"

Keith gets surprised by his sudden accusatory tone and reaction. Exactly what is he talking about? Of course he's fine, why wouldn't he?

"Look, I don't know what you're referring to, but err... I'm good. Seriously."

Apron guy looks at him incredulous, still not believing what he's seeing and hearing. Is he really, perfectly fine?

"And as I said before, don't get that worked up, it's really getting to my ears" says mullet boy afterwards, signaling his left ear with his pinky. ****

Now what a perfectly fine asshole.

"You goddam fainted, that's what happened!" responds Lance with a raised voice, ignoring what Keith has said.

"You had this... scared blank face and those... scary looking eyes! And you were trembling a lot! You know how worried I was? You didn't respond at all!"

Keith listens attentively, but he still can't understand anything. Nothing that bad really happened? Or at least that he remembers. Once he turned around and faced that apron guy, he just got... mesmerized by those blue eyes. (Nothing he would admit to him though). But that was just a pair of seconds, nothing more. Later on he found Lance on the floor, talking with Kosmo, and the rest was history.

He just remembers a nostalgic feel when he faced those eyes, but that's it. He didn't faint.

"I guess I just... got dazed a little" says Keith, still confused. "Probably the decibel level permitted in my hearing system was surpassed and I got a little dead short, you know..."

Lance can't show a more shocked face than the one he's doing right now.

"Excuse me?" says with a hand at his chest "I should have left you as you where then! Don't worry, mullet boy, I'll surely won't be helping you out next time! "

Lance turns around abruptly and walks to the shop, really offended.That's it, he's had enough. He won't be talking to that disrespectful guy again. He doesn't need to.

"Wait!"

Keith calls him before he thinks about it. Why did he do that? He doesn't have anything to say, but something about that situation annoys him somehow. Maybe it's how his blue sparkly eyes changed suddenly. Whatever it was, he has to say something now.

"You got something irrelevant to say, mullet boy?" says Lance, stopping halfway.  ****  
** **

Goddamn Lance is as if he read his mind. Keith scratches his neck while he thinks about... whatever.  ****  
** **

"You see... I..." Keith looks briefly at Lance's back, and then sighs. "You know, maybe I didn't notice nothing happening, but if I  ended up causing you trouble, I apologize". ****  
** **

So that's mullet boy apologizing. Who would know. Lance smiles at the thought.  ****  
** **

"And, also... I wanted to say _thank you_ ". ****  
** **

Lance doesn't see Keith's grateful smile, but he somehow feels it. It's a weird sensation, really. He's a total stranger, and one with a really bad hair taste at that. But he somewhere feels like he's known him before. As if his interactions also happened before. But where does all that familiarity come from? That can't be. He'd probably remember a mullet like that pretty well. Almost _without a doubt_ , he's gotta say. ****  
** **

Lance just hums in response without looking back. He doesn't feel like looking at him. He had enough with the, fainting or... whatever that was.  ****  
** **

"It's fine, man. Just, get that... _thing_ checked, okay?"  ****  
** **

He then gets inside the shop, bells ringing once he opens the door. Again, a nostalgic feel. ****  
** **

Keith stands outside while looking at that crystal door. Why does he feel like he didn't entirely accept his apology? He's always messing everything up one way or another, specially when it comes to people. Of course he'd just turn plain rude. He even fainted and he didn't even remember? Maybe he does need to be checked.  ****  
** **

Anyway, that is their farewell. A cold one, but exactly why would it be the other way around? They're just strangers. Strangers. Right. As expected. Keith decides not to give it much thought and get going. It's better that way.  ****  
** **

"Let's go, Kosmo. We'll be late" says to his dog, almost inaudible. ****  
** **

His pet barks, and both of them get going. Keith regrets having that bittersweet aftertaste, and he somehow feels sorry. But apron guy was really getting on his nerves. He just wanted peace and went to ask for it, right? Ugh, who knows, it's already done.  ****  
** **

Keith immerses in his thoughts, so he doesn't notice a sound of bells ringing at the distance,nor a door cracking open. What he is able to hear, however, is that know known high-pitched voice shouting something from afar.  ****  
** **

"Hey Mr. Rude, take this!" ****  
** **

Keith stops and looks back. He finds Lance rummaging on the pockets of his space apron. He looks quite lively again.  ****  
** **

"This is for the lovely dog, not you! " says while throwing Keith some treats, which he catches pretty easily. "It's on the house! Have a good day!" ****  
** **

Apron guy waves at them with a smile, an open and wide smile from the shop entrance. Thank god he looks better now. Keith can't avoid whispering an almost inaudible 'thank you' back. And even at such a distance, seems like Lance's able to hear it very clearly. Not only has he a supersonic voice, but supersonic ears too. Keith let's a small chuckle at the thought, which he covers with his hand.  ****  
** **

When he looks up to apron guy, he responds with a wink and some shooting hands before getting inside of the shop again. Okay, Keith obviously decides to completely ignore that gesture. He looks down at his hands instead, wondering about the treats he's get from Lance.  ****  
** **

He smiles at the sight. They're cute space themed dog treats. The packaging reads: 'Yris: Addictive magical feel!' ****  
** **

Keith looks briefly back to the place where he's had that weird encounter with the apron guy. That "Altean Magic Shop'. ****  
** **

And he wonders.

Magic Shop?

Magical feel?

Well. ****  
** **

 

_We'll see_.


End file.
